The Honeybee Inn
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: "This one." Her well trimmed finger hovers over the screen, teeth biting into her lower lip. Cloud merely nods his head and clicks on the room. Then, he swipes his card to complete the purchase. The girl behind the counter, who is dressed in a sexy bee outfit, smiles at them and bows down while cheerfully telling them to; "Enjoy yourselves." [Set Before the Bombing Mission]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Final Fantasy VII Franchise.

**Rating:** M, smutty goodness

* * *

**The Honeybee Inn**

by theClosetPoet7

Summary: "This one." Her well trimmed finger hovers over the screen, teeth biting into her lower lip. Cloud merely nods his head and clicks on the room. Then, he swipes his card to complete the purchase. The girl behind the counter, who is dressed in a sexy bee outfit, smiles at them and bows down while cheerfully telling them to; "Enjoy yourselves." [Set Before the Bombing Mission in the Original Game].

* * *

She peruses through the various pictures of the rooms that are available. Tifa watches, with contained nervousness, and takes note of the diverse options in front of her. The barmaid quirks an eyebrow. Sure the Honeybee Inn is otherwise more well known for the bee girls they proudly boaster; sultry ladies coming out to entertain lonely men for the night. The building would often be full during weekends, neon lights showing off its generous prices. However, a deeper look into the business revealed that they were also one of the most popular love hotels in the Slums of Midgar. Cloud stands next to her, hands in his pockets while also running his cerulean eyes over the previews.

She wonders if he is just as apprehensive as she is. His face is a look of pure apathy though. One that betrayed no emotion. As if being here does not faze him. But, she knows Cloud. Knows the expressions he is capable of making, knows that he is just as capable of hiding them. His azure orbs suddenly meet hers and it takes all of Gaia's strength to stop herself from stuttering.

Tifa shifts her focus on the choices presented. It is a vast array of special night offerings, some even with the bonus of having an extra participant; both men and women alike. The twenty-year old pauses when she sees one particular room. It is the most simple one yet, granted that all the others were full of pink and fluffy decor fit for a princess. It had a bed that was circular rather than the usual rectangular shape but it was the most tamed; with a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, covered by beige colored sheets and a navy blue comforter. It stood out because it lacked the outrageous sentiment of the nature-themed ones she saw. There was one room with yellow and black stripes that gave her the impression that there were other features she dared not to think of.

"This one."

Her well trimmed finger hovers over the screen, teeth biting into her lower lip for having decided which lodge they were gonna rent for the night. The SOLDIER next to her merely nods his head and clicks on the room. Then, he swipes his card to complete the purchase. The girl behind the counter, dressed like all the other ones in a sexy bee outfit, smiles at them and bows down while cheerfully telling them to;

"Enjoy yourselves."

It was then that Tifa realizes what they are about to do; when the situation finally dawns on her. The fact that, she's in a love hotel with Cloud Strife, getting ready to have a night all to themselves. The very thought warms her insides, along with a certain part of her. Surely it was normal for couples to go into said establishments without much hesitation. Still though, they hadn't defined what they were to each other.

Fuck buddies perhaps.

No. It was more than that. They had history between them; an undeniable trust for the other person that escalated to a night of rutting one day. It was completely random, but their minds had been muddled with the effects of alcohol. And after coming home from a mission that day, they were most especially in need of some physical contact. She had poured him his third drink while she still worked on her second glass; scarlet eyes boring into his blue ones, silently telling him what she has been thinking of ever since he first joined AVALANCHE. Her face must have mirrored her desire because her childhood friend had suddenly leaned in to claim her pink lips. The next thing she knew, Cloud was pushing her to the twin sized bed they shared once and then, he was between her legs, showing her what it was like to have a man's tongue inside her.

And it was divine.

Oh so divine.

It was a series of endless fucking after that. Cloud, with the virility of a man whose stamina served as proof of his physical prowess in the battlefield, turned out to be a fiery partner. After that first night, in their one-night only shared quarters, it seemed like he couldn't quite keep his hands off her. Not that she was complaining. It felt good to have him inside her. Felt good to have her mouth around him. Felt good overall. So good. She doesn't remember how many times they've had sex, because honestly, she has lost count.

There were a number of trysts that almost got them caught by Barret and the rest of the team. Times wherein their unspoken craving got to be too much and he'd silently take her in the closet; Times when he was more daring, when their friends would retreat early and she'd closed the bar with him, then he'd fuck her on the counter while she wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips.

It didn't take much for them to reach the edge of bliss. Tifa thinks that perhaps it is because they just have this physical chemistry that was hard to deny. On rare nights, she'd fantasize about the possibility that they were made for each other and that was why they fit perfectly; why his arms were just the right size and built that could support her; why his height complimented hers in an exact way and why his hand could hold her breast without having them spill out.

It was on nights like these when she'd tell herself that they didn't have contradicting memories of the incident back in Nibelheim. And that they were simply childhood friends who found their way back to each other after seven years.

She follows him through the dimly lit yellow halls, boots shuffling through the carpeted floor while her hands busied themselves over her leather skirt as she tried to erase this sudden feeling of unease. She feels like a blushing school girl. Like she is about to delve deep into a world of sin. Except that she is far from the innocent maiden she once was. Cloud had made work of that.

He glances at her over his shoulder, a hint of a smirk on his person as he takes the lead. The keys he carries make metallic clinks; filling their silence. Tifa shyly smiles, offering her hand out to him which he gently takes into his gloved one as they make their way to their reserved room.

She gulps as they stand in front of it, inwardly questioning why the swordsman is taking his time.

When he finally inserts the key and opens the door, she is snapped out of her thoughts. Cloud steps aside and allows her to enter first. The sound of the door sliding shut behind him held a sense of finality and it is then when she lets out a deep breath.

"Should I turn the lights on?"

His smooth baritone allows goosebumps to rise over her skin. It is the first thing he's said to her since entering the inn. The last was when he had asked if she was sure about what they were about to do.

Honestly, she wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. But, they have a dangerous mission in three days. Barret had given them the day off tomorrow to enjoy the last bit of free time they have because after this final bombing mission, their lives would never be the same.

It was her idea. She simply wanted to be with him without the constraints of the possibility of being interrupted. A part of her, who had always been used to having her own room and a bigger space than the one in Seventh Heaven, simply wanted to spoil herself. And, to have him spoil her too.

"Not yet."

The window is open, the sparkling lights of the busy district seep in to paint their skin with shades of viridian, red and occasionally, lilac. Cloud steps in from behind, close enough for her to feel his breath against her neck.

"Tifa, are you..."

"Yes, I am." Of course she is sure. Her light squeak doesn't support her claim though so she puts an arm around the other to calm herself. There is a brief silence then. Then a slight shuffling. She flinches when his bare hands come over her toned arms, running slowly as he narrows the space between them. When did he take his gloves off? She never noticed. She can feel the tense air behind her. Or was that anticipation?

"Do you want this?"

It is so typical of Cloud to ask again. In truth, it is a trait she finds endearing and reminds her of the boy who called her to the water tower years before. Why he feels the need to ask when she's the one initiating this, the brunette doesn't know. She doesn't blame him though, because she must appear like she's having second thoughts. Even if she isn't. To reassure him, Tifa places a hand over his.

"I do."

Of course she wants this.

Wants him.

The sharp intake of his breath tells her that he's relieved. Then, in an act of intimacy, he pulls her fully against him; molding her rear to his front as he tightens his hold.

"I don't know where to start." He whispers against her ear and the very sensation threatens her knees to buckle. But his embrace is strong and his face is buried in her hair, so she pushes her backside against him, slowly starting her seduction. Cloud hisses at the action, immediately turning her to slam his lips to hers. He kisses her with the kind of intensity she is used to. Lips pushing against hers, mouth opening to stick his tongue in; inviting her own wet appendage to dance with him. She complies and he wastes no time in tangling his tongue with hers.

Ah. He did know where to start.

It doesn't take much before their kiss becomes more aggressive. Tifa pulls him closer, arms circling around his nape as she stands on her tiptoes to press closer to him. Calloused hands begin their descent to her plump bottom. It was a habit of his that she'd discovered, sure he was just as enamored with her breasts, but he liked to run his hands over her ass to push her closer to him. Which is exactly what he does. It is an act so simple yet so erotic because it gives her a preview of what's more to come. She feels the outline of his manhood through his pants. The thought of the very appendage hard and fully erect moistens her cunt.

She wraps a leg around his hips, rubbing against him. Cloud pulls his lips away and takes a step back. He doesn't waste a second before he's taking off the gauntlets on his shoulder and the bands on his wrist. Tifa follows suit by snapping off her suspenders as well as tossing her elbow pads to the floor. His blue eyes continue to watch her as he pulls his sleeveless shirt off him, hand reaching out to her again to mold her lips to his, his tongue diving deep to encircle hers whilst drawing her flushed against him. Her hands settle on his belt, carefully unbuckling, nimble fingers settling over the top of his trousers to unbutton it. She nearly unzips him to take hold of his cock when he stops her.

"Hold on. I don't want to cum too soon."

His puffs brush softly against her neck. Pearly white teeth bite into her smooth skin.

"We haven't even reached the bed yet."

She stifles a moan when he begins to suck.

"Let's remedy that then."

She grabs his hand and takes the few steps towards the round bed. Tifa leans over to throw the comforter off while Cloud's hands skim over her midriff, silently teasing her. He's already making her moist with desire when he touches the dip of her back. The martial artist sits on the bed and faces him with a pink flush over her cheeks. She comes face to face with his defined abdomen for he is standing in front of her, with the top of his pants undone and that hunger in his eyes.

The fighter traces her fingers over the defined lines. Carefully memorizing the board of dips and troughs that is Cloud Strife's abs. She's about to touch him where he's most sensitive once more when he stops her again.

"I said, hold on."

There's a flash of playfulness in his eyes and Tifa watches with excitement when he lowers down to his knees to take hold of her exposed calf. He gently unlaces her boxer boots and takes them both off along with her socks, then he rests his hand on both her thighs to push them apart. He's about to...

He buries his nose inside her skirt. Eager digits ascend to inside her leather garment to grab the hem of her panties as he tugs them off her.

"Cloud."

He rewards her strained moan with a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Slowly, he puts a hand over her strong stomach to push her to lie down. The eye contact he maintains as he does this causes a jolt to run through her body. It is a connection so intense and so risque that she swears he might be able to make her climax with just a flick of his finger.

"Relax."

She couldn't help but follow his demands; elbows digging into the soft sheets as she pushes herself up to look at his chocobo locks under her skirt. He spreads her wide and plants a kiss on her core.

"Aah."

It is the first time she lets out such a sound. And with her legs dangling at the edge of the bed and Cloud Strife lapping at her juices, Tifa couldn't help but tangle her fingers in his blonde hair. They've never been this slow before, considering that they'd always hasten their foreplay, hushed voices withheld lest someone hear them. But tonight, he's leisurely taking his time with her. Building up her sensual gratification. It feels different to have this sense of freedom; like she can let go of all her inhibitions even more than she already has.

He hooks two fingers to open her folds wide just so he can bury his tongue deeper. The contact makes her buck her hips, and she fists the sheets, stretching like a newly awakened kitten, angling her body to his tongue's exploration. Cloud takes her on that journey to completion, changing the angle every now and then; tenderly appeasing the itch within her. She's involuntarily pushing her hips to his mouth as she feels herself cresting over the sharp sensations he is invoking in her. Just when she's about to taper off the edge, he pulls away.

"Wait."

The female monk sits up only to be held in place when he rests the weight of his hand over her belly again.

"Easy Tifa."

"I was almost there."

She didn't mean to sound whiny but Cloud's tongue has always had that effect on her.

"I know."

His smirk is scandalous, with the sticky moisture of her essence wetting his chin. Tifa feels her cheeks warm at the sight but shyly nods her head when he rids her of her belt and then her short skirt, lips peppering over her skin as he takes it off her; fully exposing her lower half.

She doesn't know how to feel. The previous position was shameful at best but now, with her white blouse being the only clothing she has on while her lady parts are on full display to her childhood crush, Tifa couldn't help but feel amorous.

Cloud settles her knees over his shoulders and pulls her closer, tongue yet again entering her moist crevice, darting in and out, mimicking what he is going to do to her later. It doesn't take much before he takes her there again and Tifa comes with her ass bouncing off the side of the bed and her fingers bunching up the sheets. And she screams. She screams for the first time, finally having a space to themselves. Her pleasured sighs must have turned him on because suddenly, he's on his feet, quickly yanking his boots and pants off him, rewarding her with the strained spectacle of his black boxer briefs appearing tighter than they usually do.

She backs up to the center of the large bed as Cloud follows. She gulps when his knees burrow into the mattress, hovering over her. The yearning in him is visible, reinforcing her earlier claim that she had been privy to his many facial expressions. Her pussy tingles again at the sight of him, already past the point of no return. Her body succumbs to the heat of their eventual mating that the barmaid surprises herself when she crawls to him to pull his briefs down. There he stood, tall and proud, a hint of pre-cum at the tip of his dick. This time, he lets her wrap her fingers around him; a grunt coming out of his lips as her hand goes up and down, occasionally squeezing him.

"Fuck."

Cloud Strife cursing is actually her personal kink. She loved it when his mouth formed foul words especially in the throes of pleasure. Tifa wastes no time in tasting him. It is his fingers' turn to tangle in her long silky brown tresses as he moves his hips to her mouth's fucking. His knees are on the bed with her body bent below him, giving him the type of blowjob she knows won't make him last long. True to her experience, he releases into her waiting mouth, salty and tangy ejaculate, caressing her taste buds as she swallows it while putting the back of her hand to her lips.

"Shit Tifa."

She knows he loves it when she swallows. His shaft becomes flaccid upon release but she knows it's not over yet. Cloud tilts her chin to pull her lips to his again. Their juices mix in with their saliva as they mash their tongues together, eager hands now re-exploring the shape of their bodies.

He lifts her shirt off and wastes no time in taking a nipple into his mouth; suckling like he's never done before, hand taking hold of the other and fondling it in a clockwise motion.

The SOLDIER is pushing her to her back while he focuses his attention on her assets, Tifa's hands run themselves over his broad shoulders, legs spread wide to accommodate his lithe body. She feels heat pool to her belly once more and she tenderly grabs hold of his head to bring his lips back to her.

"Cloud, I need you."

Her desperate claims are roughly satiated when he kisses her briefly, only to pull away and settle his lips over her neck.

"Cloud."

She doesn't ask him for more because the feel of his two digits stretching her fills her with immense pleasure. Her insides shake when he makes a scissoring motion. Then, he pumps them in such a hurried pace that she couldn't help but meet his touch with her own upward thrusts.

"You're so wet. "

His voice sounded rough, as if he's just as filled with pleasure as her even though he is fucking her with his fingers. She comes, body arching towards the sky like she's being pushed by a giant wave below her. She's barely able to catch her breath before he settles himself between her thighs.

Clouds eyes meet hers while one of his hands grabs hold of his cock to get it to full attention a second time. Tifa is entranced when he takes a condom off one of the drawers and uses his teeth to open the package without breaking eye contact. Then, he rolls the rubber onto his erect manhood.

The time for play is over.

There is a brief moment of connection when he lines himself with her sheath's entrance. He positions her long legs above his biceps as he prepares her for his penetration. Tifa tightens the back of her knees over his hard arms, body already pliant and ready for him.

His entry is swift and hard, hips coming into her as he starts a slow yet rough tempo. His pubic hair tickles hers when he drives her deep. He's letting the pleasure build in a sluggish pace that Tifa loves. His shaft goes in and out, the crown almost coming out but never doing so. The bed creaks in tune with his forceful movements, springs bouncing under the weight of both their bodies.

Tifa claws at his back when he presses her down, her legs clamp up the side of his pelvis as he changes his angle and hits her in a sensitive spot.

"Cloud."

She puts a hand to her mouth covering up her whimpers when he picks up the pace. He pries it away and pins her wrist to the side of her head.

"I want to hear you voice."

His pumps come to a full stop, arms shaking beside her head as he holds himself above her. The sweat of his brow slides to his chin and falls onto her cheek.

"There's no one else here."

His grip on her tightens, and he couldn't help but jerk his hips to hers a bit, blind instinct taking over this moment of tenderness that he's giving her.

"Cloud."

Then he starts again, knees harrowing into the bed to lose himself in their carnal desires; bodies slapping against each other in this indecent act, cores coming together again and again until Tifa can no longer tell where she ends and where Cloud begins.

Tifa can't quite figure out where to put her hands. They're on his back, in his hair, then they're on the headboard. Her nails grip onto it as she meets his thrusts with her own, heels pressing onto the linen to arch her body to him.

She didn't mean to do it, but she accidentally switches a button on when Cloud rams her to the hilt. She is rewarded by a bright light then. Eyes chinking shut when the glaring fluorescent rays nearly blind her.

When her vision clears though, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight she sees. Her eyes widen. Above them is a large mirror, hovering on top of the bed. It was directly over them with lights surrounding the corners; giving her a good view of Cloud's backside. His sweaty body still fucking hers. It takes her pleasure up a notch because now she can see every move, every grinding and every muscle on his body.

Every push and pull as he drives into her with all the passion he has.

.

.

.

The very image brings her to the promised land.

.

.

.

She pulls her boots on; cheeks painted in pink hues when she shyly meets his eyes. Last night was incredible. After discovering the presence of the mirror, Cloud had taken her to new heights of pleasure. And after minimal debate, the warrior won and left the lights on, this time asking her to ride him because he is still hard and wanting. He's as lazy as a sloth; with his arms behind his head as he watched her bounce up and down on his rigid phallus. He had lasted longer than he usually did. But Tifa supposes that the lascivious view he had couldn't have strengthened his control because suddenly he could no longer be a complacent participant. His second orgasm comes in spurts of warm fluid that Tifa swears that he had emptied all he had inside her.

A few minutes after though, Tifa found herself on all fours as she positioned herself over the blonde, taking his cock into her mouth again while he had his tongue deep in her.

It was the first time they've done such a thing and the realization caused her body to burn with how lewd it was. They found themselves in different angles throughout the night; making the most of the room they had for the two of them alone; sating their lusts but never quite getting enough of each other.

Cloud smirks at her when she wobbles on to her feet, core throbbing with both pain and pure sensitivity.

"Was that too much?"

She settles on playfully glaring at him, mouth pulled into a mock frown.

"You wish."

He lures her in to meet her cherry lips, his own lightly caressing her as a form of apology.

"We can always see how much you can take after our mission."

The very thought churns her insides and before leaving the Honeybee Inn, Tifa couldn't help but casually skim her eyes over the other rooms available, inwardly noting that perhaps princess pink isn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: ***covers her face and nervously laughs, silently hoping you guys enjoyed this. Just experimenting with more detailed smut. R & R! I was inspired by the quality writing MarLeNadia did for her "Summer in the City" fic and it led to me wanting to explore writing a more detailed CloTi fic.


End file.
